In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a “display device for a vehicle, including a background image obtaining unit configured to obtain a background image outside of a vehicle, a background image analyzing unit configured to analyze the background image, an information display area determining unit configured to determine an information display area, which is an area on a windshield, based on the result of analyzing the background image, an image signal generating unit configured to generate an image signal to be displayed in the information display area, and an image display unit configured to display the image signal on the windshield.”